


The Last of Us PT II

by Starsmedic87



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Ellie and Dina kiss, Kat, Ellie's ex is not impressed
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 37





	The Last of Us PT II

**Author's Note:**

> My first Last of Us fic. Be nice hahaha

_Ellie stood leaning against the bar table sipping at the drink in her hand. She wasnt big on alcoholic drinks but the whiskey she was currently drinking was good. Looking out to the dance floor she smiled. It wasnt often they could enjoy times like this with training, patrolling, hunting the undead, trying not to get infected. She glanced down to the tattoo on her arm which covered the bite she had recieved years ago when she was out exploring with Riley._

_Her smiled fell at the thought of her dear friend. Friend.. They could have been more. Riley definitely returned her kiss but before they had a chance to talk about it or explore the relationship more, they were attacked by flickers, infected. Then Riley died. Somehow she survived. To this day she had no idea why she never got infected._

_"Earth to Ellie"_

_She felt someone nudge her "Hey Jessie"_

_"Everything alright?" He asked standing next to her downing a glass of whiskey of his own._

_"I'm fine" Ellie smiled at him and looked to the dance floor again. Her best friend Dina caught her eye as she spun around the dance floor. The girl really enjoyed the attention. Nearly all eyes in the room were on her. Ellie wasnt surprised, Dina had the looks and the personality._

_"I hate these things" Jessie sighed downing his refilled glass_

_"Join the club" Ellie smirked. She really did hate these things as well. Socializing was something she wasnt good at. Her past experiences the cause of this._

_"Your old man really laid into me today"_

_Typical Joel Ellie thought "Oh yeah? About what?"_

_"My patrols. Dont go here or there, do this, dont do that. He always gets so up tight when your scheduled to go out"_

_"Yeah" Ellie smiled eyes still on Dina._

_Jessie looked at her then to the dance floor where his ex girlfriend Dina was twirling around with another man "She's really putting on quite the show"_

_Ellie looked at him "I give you guys 2 weeks before you're back together"_

_"Not gonna happen" Jessie looked at her "Did she say something?" He asked hopeful_

_Ellie laughed "Make it 1 week"_

_"Ellie!" Diana's voice interrupted them "Hey! What took you so long?" She asked taking the glass from her hands and downing the contents._

_"Well... I'm here aren't I?" Ellie laughed_

_"Dina" Jessie acknowledged her_

_"Jessie" Dina replied taking Ellie's hand and dragging her off to the dance floor._

_"Dont forget, we leave at first light. Get some rest" Jessie called after them_

_"Yes sir!" Dina rolled her eyes and sarcastically saluted him still dragging Ellie to the dance floor_

_"Your such a dick" Ellie smirked as they reached the centre of the floor and Dina wrapped her arms around the taller womans neck._

_"Come on. Don't you start with me" Dina responded as they started to sway to the slow music "I have a very serious question to ask you. How badly do I smell?"_

_"Hmmm" Ellie leaned in smelling "Like a hot pile of garbage"_

_"Oh really?" Dina laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around Ellie resting her head on her shoulder, lips centimetres from the taller girls neck._

_Ellie felt her heart pick up speed. She had the biggest crush on Dina for the longest time but then so did most of the camp. She was a very attractive women "Every guy in this room is staring at you right now" Ellie spoke so softly Dina was only able to hear here because she was so close._

_Dina lifted her head and brought her lips to Ellie's ear "Maybe they're staring at you"_

_Ellie struggled to contain the shiver at the sensation of the slight graze of lips on her ear "No" Ellie responded._

_"Maybe they're jealous of you" Dina whispered in her ear, lips one again grazing as she spoke._

_"I'm just.. A girl... I'm not an threat"_

_Dina pulled back slightly to look at her, using a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and resting on her neck "Oh Ellie, I think they should be terrified"_

_Before Ellie could muster up a response Dina had leaned in and pressed their lips together. Ellie's surprise didnt last long as she gladly returned the kiss. Unfortunately as the song ended so did their kiss._

_Dina kept an arm around her shoulder and her other hand on the back of her neck "See? They should be terrified of you" she smirked_

_They soon parted ways no discussing their kiss and what it meant. They didnt speak again until the following night while sitting in Ellie's room having a smoke. It was Dina that first mentioned it._

_"So, in a scale 1 to 10 how did you rate our kiss from last night?"_

_Ellie smirked and responded "Oh.. I dont know.. About a 5 maybe? Pushing it to a 6 perhaps"_

_Dina laughed and threw an pillow at her "Ellie!" Dina shook her head "You really are a dick you know that?"_

_"How would you rate it?" Ellie returned the question._

_Ellie felt her heart speed up as she watched Dina crawl up from the bottom of the bed, slowly and seductively "Oh I don't know.. I may need a refresher before I decide"_

_Before anything more could happen the room door opened. Ellie wished it was anyone other than the person standing there. Kat, her ex._

_"Joel said just to come up" she quickly explained to Ellie and looked to Dina "Dina" she nodded._

_"Kat" Dina responded through gritted teeth._

_"Hey Kat" Ellie smiled standing up from the bed and gesturing for her to sit "So, what brings you here?"_

_"I'm not staying long. I just wanted to drop this off before you left the settlement to go on patrol" Kat handed her a pistol "Completely modified. Not only does it hold more ammo but it packs quite the punch" she smirked_

_Ellie stepped forward and reached to take it "Thanks for this" she smiled._

_Kat reached out to place a hand on her shoulder "Take care out there yeah?"_

_"Always do"_

_"I know" Kat smiled "But I also know you like exploring, breaking the rules, you know, being a total jerk and all that" she teased "I dont want to have to cover you in tattoos" she winked as she turned to leave._

_"I'll be careful" Ellie smiled._

Shivering Ellie continued to shout of Dina as the horse she rode struggled against the snow and wind. They should have been back at the settlement hours ago but she couldn't, not without Dina. No. She would find her. They will go back together and everything will be fine. 

She hoped. 


End file.
